Grace in Captive Bonds
by Victine Shadow
Summary: Shakespeare's Julius Caesar retold for Pokemon. When Red becomes king, divides get deeper, and a new meaning to 'till death do us apart'...Originshipping, Championshipping and more
1. The Scolding Winds

Was just digging through my bookshelf and files, and just found the script of _Julius Caesar_, which I performed a few years ago with my acting troupe. It always stuck in my mind as one of my less enjoyable acting experiences - I was cast as Brutus, while a good (male) friend of mine portrayed Cassius, and for those who haven't read the play, the dialogue between Brutus and Cassius is kind of, er, homosexual (words like 'love' and 'lover' are used quite often when referring to each other). Even worse, I had to perform it in front of my parents! (I locked myself in my room for a week afterwards)

But now it's revenge time! I will butcher this play for Pokemon! And I hope Shakespeare is turning over in his grave! (I have suffered performing his plays for YEARS now)

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any Shakespeare works. I do, however, own Shadow and this fic

Themes: Power, drama, Originshipping, Championshipping

Warnings: Yaoi, murder, bloodshed, AU, possible character butchery

* * *

><p>CastCharacter comparison:

Steven - Brutus (our hero)

Wallace - Cassius (Steven's best friend and probably more)

Red - Julius Caesar (the new king)

Lance - Mark Antony (Red's supporter)

Cynthia - Octavian (Red's supporter)

Green - Lepidus (Red's supporter)

Shadow - Casca (profession: double-crossing thief)

Silver - Decius (conspirator)

Winona - Cinna (conspirator)

Emerald, Diamond, Brawly - Metellus, Trebonius, Ligarius (conspirators again)

Yellow - Calpurnia (Red's wife)

Blue - Cleopatra, Queen of Egypt

Gold - Popilius (senator)

Roxanne, Flannery - Red's generals

Falkner, Morty - Steven's generals

Eusine - Soothsayer

_(I think that just about covers the whole bloody lot. I HATE writing cast lists)_

* * *

><p>Let me tell you a tale, a tale of power, love and murder. It all began when Red became king.<p>

Red was a good general, had established control around the country, and was not a bad ruler either...it was just that not everyone agreed to his becoming king.

Some felt that Red was becoming too powerful, too cocky…what if he became a dictator, as many others who had got their hands on power had? The consequences were unthinkable.

And Wallace did not want to think about it. Red was still young, though powerful. His numerous amorous connections, including one with Blue, the Queen of Egypt, were merely ticking time-bombs waiting to blow up, especially when the young ruler already had a wife of his own. The newfound power could easily all go into his head.

In fact, Wallace mused, had it not been for several associates behind Red, the raven-haired boy might not have won the hearts of the people quite so readily. Cynthia, the freshest and sharpest face in politics, had thrown her weight behind the new king; Green, known for his recent success in Kanto, had announced his support; up-and-coming younglings like Gold and Ruby had also joined his band of supporters. And of course there was Lance.

Wallace knew that chief problem was not Red. It was Lance. Wallace still had no idea why the seasoned politician and general had backed the young upstart. What did Lance see in him? And knowing Lance's egotistical nature, it was unusual for him not to try to seize power. Though perhaps this time the formidable redhead wanted a puppet to manipulate and hide behind…

No, if Red took complete power, and Lance took complete power over Red, they were finished. The entire human race would be destroyed for sure. And Wallace would not allow it to happen.

Unfortunately, Wallace could not take on Red, Lance, Cynthia and Green – or even just Lance – on his own. Support from the stoic Brawly, and Winona, elegant and intelligent (he never liked to think of her as his ex) had helped, but not greatly. And then there was a bunch of youth, younger, newer, but no less full of potential, and, so far, undecided or with wavering loyalties. But most importantly of all, Wallace had to get through to Steven.

Wallace sighed and gritted his teeth. Everything was perfect with Steven, except for politics. How could a man rise to such a high position, and yet lack ambition, obvious or subtle? Steven would never want to become ruler over all, even though Wallace – and many other people – thought he would do a better job of it, at least better than Red.

But Steven was just…too good. He wouldn't go against his sovereign, no matter how wrong his sovereign might be, very much less agree to the drastic lengths Wallace was prepared to go to.

Well, that Wallace's job. Meanwhile, he wanted to keep an eye on Lance and Red. There was one person who could do that – but only at a price.

* * *

><p>Just Originshipping for this chappie, plus very minor Neverpairedshipping (my name for a Winona x Brawly ship)<p>

Some may have noticed I haven't included a char for Portia, Brutus' wife. Couldn't think of a right char to go with Steven, so I kind of merged her with Yellow (as Calpurnia), who is, by the original play, the only other female character.

Aaaaaand...Victine will be writing from various POVs. And please keep track of who's dying - one day I shall compile a list of who I have killed in my fics, shortly before I turn myself in for murder.


	2. Growing Feathers

Thekarencatgirl - yes, it is. If you get hold of a copy of the unabridged _Julius Caesar_, you'll find how the homoeroticism (no idea if that's the right word) is implied implicitly, or just said out. (Act 4 Scene 2 is a good testifier of that. Even a poet in the scene tells Brutus and Cassius (and I quote verbatim) 'Love and be friends, as two such men should be' :o

* * *

><p>Lance sometimes hated himself. Why would he, of all people, have a weakness for a cocky, inexperienced little whelp? Damn it, he, the general who'd killed more people, seen more bloodshed than that youngling had eaten meals, the politician who'd mercilessly manipulated so many fools over and over again, the ladies' man who'd had scores of pathetic young women pledge their love for him – he was, had, fallen in love. With Red.<p>

The boy – he was still a boy, no matter how successful – trusted him, just like that, without the least suspicion. And he, Lance, had returned that – and more.

What would Shadow have called that? Unrequited love. In reality, sheer stupidity. One could play around, flirt, use someone's affection, but it was common knowledge that the more emotional attachment, the less success.

It had been easy to scorn those idiots who had poured out their love. Only now, it was his turn.

And, he, an idiot in love, had thrown his weight behind Red, pushed him to power, and stood by him thick and thin. Lance was well aware of the dissenting voices. A few days ago, the desertion of Silver had cause a ripple of shock within the highest level of the Senate. And of course there was his old rival, Wallace, who was definitely not going to stand by and watch.

Politics was like a timed game of chess. Whoever made the first move was always at a certain advantage. Most people were the pawns or figureheads, and few ascended to the position of the actual player – and managed to stay there. Lance was determined to stay there.

He must ensure the people would support Red. He _would_ make sure.

* * *

><p>Shadow slipped through the crowd silently, lifting a purse from the belt of a rich merchant beside her, hiding her profits beneath her cloak. The noisy people never noticed.<p>

Right now the town crier was ruining her hearing by screaming out the latest news – who'd been killed in the last gladiator fight, yet another chariot accident – the same stuff every time. The only thing that made her prick up her ears was the mention of traitors – two men, Flint and Volkner, had been executed for 'disturbing the peace'.

She had seen the action herself – the two had been berating some cobblers for celebrating Red's becoming king. This was treason now? But of course, that was what Red – or rather, the redhead behind Red – wanted – total control over the people. Anything less was unacceptable.

A joyous shout from the crowd made her lift her head. Lance was crowning Red – _What! Now?_

Red was smiling and refusing the crown. The people cheered. Even though Red had, in practice (or so the people thought), been ruling the country for the past week, only now had he been officially crowned as king.

_They'd rehearsed it beforehand_, Shadow realised. It fitted in so well. Red would appear unambitious and generous – he'd actually refused the honour, although at the end of the day it would have still ended up on his head.

The throng of plebeians went wild as Red finally accepted and was officially announced as king. Shadow sighed. Ignorant fools. One should never trust a person who had Lance behind him.

As the king and his supporters moved away, the crowd hot on their heels, Shadow caught sight of Wallace and Steven. Good. At least she wouldn't have to report the entire proceedings.

Making sure she was right at the front of the crowd, hanging back just slightly to be inconspicuous, she followed then through the marketplace on their way back to the Senate.

"Your highness!" A sharp, raucous cry made everyone's head turn.

Shadow raised an eyebrow. The formerly self-styled Mysticalman, now madder than a March hare – what was he up to? Eusine had pretty much lost his mind, ever since Morty had decided to stay with Falkner, but Shadow knew that even a madman could have something important to say.

Barely audible – Shadow had to strain her ears to hear – words came out in a low hiss.

"Beware the Ides of March."

"What?" That was Red.

"Speak up, man," Lance ordered him.

"Beware the Ides of March," Eusine was staring straight at Red, like one might watch a deranged leper, full of fear and fascination.

An uncomfortable silence and settled at the front of the train, whilst at the back people were abuzz with curiosity. No one was quite sure what was going on.

Finally, Red forced a laugh, "Just a dreamer. Let's go."

The Ides of March…that was the 15th of March, just a few days from now…it would be interesting…what exactly was there to beware?

* * *

><p>In Victine's Complaints Department:<p>

Eusine: Wait...do I have to go mad?

Flint & Volkner: Why did you kill us?

Me: It's part of the plot.

Shadow: At least I get to steal people's stuff.

Lance: Do I have to stick with Red? *sigh*

Red: And I get to be king! :)

Me: For a while anyway.

Shadow: Wait a sec...that was Ignitionshipping, wasn't it?

Me: Yes. And I'm hoping people can review and give suggestions so I know what shippings to put in!


	3. Hearts of Controversy

Short scene - am having writer's block. According to the actual play, I haven't even got halfway through the first act - gah!

* * *

><p>"Do <em>you<em> think Red would make a good king?"

"He _has_ been crowned."

"Red's not God. He's not immune, and he's not perfect either. Who knows, he might not just be satisfied with being king."

"What do you mean?"

"Right now any ruler is supported by the Senate – basically relies on it. However, if the king gains too much power, he could always turn his rule into dictatorship."

"He wouldn't."

"On his own, perhaps he might not. But the people love him. And so does half the Senate – of which about three-fourths has been threatened with dismissal by Lance."

"Lance. Not again."

"Who else?"

"But…the people _do_ love Red."

"For the while."

"I can't just turn against my sovereign like that."

"On the other hand, under a dictator, the people would have no freedom at all…not to mention Lance would be pulling the strings…and what about all that we've worked for? All these years?"

Steven sighed and turned his silver-grey eyes to his friend. He could see what Wallace was hammering at, yet… "We can't just dispose of him like that. Even the Heads of the Senate were only removed by consensus of the entire Senate."

"Except he isn't the Head of Senate. He's king. _Without_ the consensus of the Senate."

There was a pause for a while. People brushed past them in the busy square, but neither took notice. Then Steven lifted his eyes and stared straight into the sea-blue depths of Wallace's.

"I trust you," he said simply.

Wallace nodded; that was all he needed to hear.

"What do you suggest we do, exactly?"

That had been the part Wallace had been dreading. It would have to come out, anyway, eventually, but all the same he could hardly tell the man in front of him something that would go against all his principles, change everything that he had known, and possibly turn tide of the entire century.

Fortunately, deliverance came, in the form of a person that would their fates forever.

* * *

><p>Shadow decided to get down to business right after the formal greetings. "You did see our king being crowned?"<p>

"Yes."

"Passing the crown back and forward. They'd practiced, of course."

"And?"

Shadow smirked. Wallace was sharp – he knew she wouldn't approach him just to state the obvious.

"While they were passing through the market, a madman told Red something."

"Which was…?"

"'Beware the Ides of March'."

Wallace and Steven exchanged a look. "The Ides of March? What does that mean?"

"The 15th of this month," Shadow supplied.

"An omen?" Steven raised his eyebrows.

"Could be a warning." A woman with long lavender hair appeared behind Shadow. She threw a meaningful glance to Wallace.

He shook his head regretfully. He would have push Steven harder.

"Winona." Steven bowed his head to his fellow politician.

Winona returned his greeting, adding, "It's about Red, isn't it? The Senate is most uncomfortable over it. It's the first time ever that's someone's become _king_."

Then, with more hardness and determination, "We can't let this continue. _We can't_."

* * *

><p>Gah! Originshipping is HARD to write. I am bashing my head on my desk - I desperately don't want to mess this up - it's such a fail. Urgh.<p>

I'll probably re-update this cos I really haven't got the actual sub-plot worked out (hint: it explains why Lance references Shadow in Chpt.3)

You can kind of tell that I was really pissed off at the end - I was trying to listen to Katy Perry's E.T. and the bleeding computer wouldn't load properly.


	4. One Incorporate

"Dang it, did it have to be tonight?"

Lightning and thunder crackled above Silver, as the rain mercilessly drenched him. The fact that it was close to midnight and that he had forgotten to bring any rain gear did nothing to improve his mood.

But then Wallace had insisted that they meet at night, and this night, no less. And of course, to win his new master's trust, there were some things he had to put up with.

Though Silver couldn't help admitting that Lance, a hard taskmaster, had at least never demanded that his subordinates sacrifice their health or sleep. But now, there was no going back – and besides, he wanted to see Shadow…

The girl in question drifted to his side mere seconds after his last thought. Seeing her fully protected with her hooded cloak, he couldn't help a rueful smile.

Without warning, Shadow lifted the edge of her cloak and draped it around Silver.

Silver was taken aback by the kind gesture. Shadow was not known to be kind, or fond of giving gestures.

Several moments passed in mutual silence as rain thrummed the empty streets around them. Then Shadow said, quietly, devoid of emotion, "Interesting thing, about Lance."

Silver couldn't suppress the jolt of jealousy that surged through him. Even though Shadow had always been introverted and antisocial as far as he had known her, she always seemed to show genuine concern - or at least interest - towards Lance. But no one else.

"I mean, I'm merely curious what you think about why he would support Red."

Silver raised an eyebrow. "Am I to analyze my master's personal reasons?"

"I suspect you would very much like to."

Regretfully, Silver shook his head. "No idea. No one really knows – I doubt that even Red knows why. Anyway," he added in a moment's sharpness, "I thought you would have a better idea, seeing as you shared Lance's bed for a few years, and you're always hovering around him."

"It wasn't the same thing. It's just unusual that Lance would do such a risky thing. He likes to play it cautious and safe." Although her voice was calm, Silver's intuition told him she wasn't telling all that she knew. "Though, I suppose, you played it risky too. Because of Blue?" Shadow added.

Silver sighed. Shadow was very good at reading people, and having eked out a living together in Lance's camp for several years, he couldn't really hide his motives from her.

"Yes, it's Blue." As a child, Blue's parents, the late King and Queen of Egypt, had adopted him. However, civil unrest in his teens meant he had had to flee to Rome with Blue, and while the crown princess had been welcomed back to Egypt some time later, being only an adopted child, and considering his induction into the elderly politician Pryce's faction, Silver had never returned to Egypt since. Still, he always thought of Blue as his own sister, and he could never forgive Red for having affairs – and even a wife, no less – whilst courting the beautiful Queen at the same time.

"And your role in this is?" he questioned her.

"An informer, spy, traitor, whatever you would like to call it."

"And your reason for this?" he persisted.

"Lance is headed for disaster," she replied distantly.

"Rats desert a sinking ship," he smiled self-disparagingly.

"Only this time we might even drown the crew," she murmured.

* * *

><p>"Ah, there you are."<p>

"Haven't transmogrified on the spot," Shadow returned flatly.

Wallace emerged, smiling disarmingly. Silver imagined he was faintly amused at watching the two young people huddle under a rain-slicked cloak.

"To get down to business. First, we must convince Steven that he must take part and lead us to dispose Red. A wave of support from the public would be encouraging."

"And how are we to get this?"

A pause.

"Fine then, I'll rephrase the question. And how are we to forge this?"

Wallace looked troubled. "I would avoid any dishonest means if possible – "

"Except that it's now impossible to avoid that," Shadow said.

"You do realize how risky this is. We have plenty of support and strength, but it may not be enough. Especially against Lance."

Silver noticed that Wallace had looked straight at him during the last comment. Of course, being the most recent and notable deserter of Lance's, he was expected to know the most about the current situation.

"The actual party is divided. Though the plebs support Red mostly – he's good at running a campaign."

"Then secondly, we need to prepare for all eventualities – war, even. If you have – greetings, Winona," Wallace broke off as the lavender-hair woman appeared out of the gloom.

Winona returned his greetings. "I brought Brawly as well," she added.

The stoic hard-fighting general nodded at the assembly. Wallace was pleased - not just because Brawly would provide military backup, but because Winona had found someone else to cling to. Emotionally. At least she had seemed to have gotten over him breaking the news to her about the fact that would never be able to love her. Not because of her, but rather himself.

"Very well, then," Wallace went on, "Silver, I trust your pen to be sharp. Write any amount - preferably as many as possible - of letters supposedly from members of the public to Steven. But let me see them first - we'll handle the process of giving them to Steven together. Shadow, stay close to Lance and Red and find out as much as possible. Winona, try to canvass support from the masses. Brawly - well, it would be helpful to have some military backup.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen? You may leave."

And, as quietly as they had appeared, the conspirators disappeared into the night.


	5. Virtue of Enterprise

Finally, another update. Due to excessive work and exams, Vic shall not be updating for a while. Apologies.

* * *

><p>"Letters, letters, letters," Steven muttered to himself.<p>

"What?"

"Nothing. I just can't quite believe the enormous influx of letters of support these days," the silver-haired man replied, his desk buried in piles of envelopes and paper.

"Really?" Wallace mused, trying to sound mildly surprised. "Well, the public's feelings have been running high recently."

"Um, yes. There was that mass protest a couple of days ago."

"And that was only one of the several going on." Wallace crossed the room in a few quick strides to stand beside Steven, and gently put his arms around his neck, resting his chin on his shoulder. He also took this opportunity to glance at some of the letters strewn around the table. Some appeared to be from genuine supporters, but Wallace recognised the majority as being from Silver, albeit in various handwriting and under so many different aliases he wondered where Silver could ever have come up with them. Probably through census documents. In any case, the right person had been chosen for the right job.

Steven sighed, "It's all very well, but it's still a huge and serious undertaking to get rid of one's ruler. And even if that can be justified, why should I be the one to take over. It's - almost - just..."

"It's not going to be easy," Wallace admitted, "but all the same time, there's no better person for the job." And he meant it with his heart.

There was a calm silence filling the room. Then Steven asked, "So must it be - be as you said?"

"Yes."

"Tomorrow morning?"

"When else?"

"Have we no other option?"

Wallace shrugged. "Can you think of another idea?"

"It's far too brutal."

"It's necessary."

"We'd be be no more than common assassins."

"No, because the common assassin murders just for personal gain, whereas we are doing this for the people." Wallace knew he had to try to convince Steven as hard as possible, but at the same time he hoped he wasn't sounding too altruistic.

"Still."

"Blood and butchery happens everyday. It's a permanent solution."

"It doesn't justify murder."

"Look, Steven," Wallace said, trying hard to keep his exasperation out of his voice. "People get stabbed, stoned, shot with an arrow or killed in some way or the other, even by accident, almost daily. Such are turbulent times - it can't be helped. What more when it's for the betterment of the people. Even more so for politicians - those who survive long enough in politics don't survive long in the streets. Granted, the top politicians are rarely touched, but it's not like it's never happened, and it's not like it never will. We change with the times and times change with us."

His lover just sighed and let his shoulders loosen. Wallace took it to be a sign of shifting his stance. Thank goodness.

He checked the time. Still several hours away from dawn - dawn of 15th March. The Ides of March. He hadn't forgotten what Shadow had told him. If it came true - well, the irony of it. He could only hope that Red would not take the soothsayer's word for it.

* * *

><p>"How long is it going to take?" Silver growled. "Do we get to stand here all night, only to be told that it's been called off and we've been in it for nothing? If he keeps it up - "<p>

"Give him time," Winona chided mildly.

"As if we do," the young man hissed back. "As if we aren't running out of time - how long before someone gets wind of this? We're fools to be still standing here like ducks, doing nothing but getting ready to be caught."

"D'you think it'll come off?" Another conspirator muttered.

"Likely," Shadow replied drily. "From what I hear Lance tell Red - he believes that Steven is not a threat. That he can be trusted, to a certain degree. Can't say the same with what he thinks of Wallace, though."

"If so, then - "

"Speaking of the devil - " Shadow said as she noticed Wallace exit the house through the back door and gesture towards them.

"Front door," he mouthed.

"Finally," Silver sniffed, as the throng of conspirators went in.

* * *

><p>"I might as well introduce you to some people here who will - let's say - be aiding you tomorrow."<p>

"Who?" Steven turned around in surprise.

Wallace motioned towards the people who were quietly filing in. "This is Emerald - member of the Upper House."

Steven nodded at the diminutive patrician. "Welcome."

"Diamond - his brother was exiled by Red."

"Yes."

"Shadow - you've met before; Silver, whom you've met again, although not on the same side - " the young man let out a small hiss at that last jab " - Winona, of course, and Brawly."

The seasoned general growled, "So it's all set then?"

"Certainly. By tomorrow evening Red and Lance will be no more then corpses."

"Hang on," Steven protested. "Lance as well?"

"Of course."

"It's far too much."

"It isn't. As long as Lance is alive we will never have a moment of peace."

"It's beyond necessity."

"Lance will fight for Red - and himself - whenever he can."

"With Red out of the way he's unlikely to seize power for himself only. He would need a figurehead - he always does. Besides, it's far too bloody. Enough is enough."

Shadow narrowed her eyes. "Sometimes the worst is left for those who live, rather than those who do not."

Wallace sighed. He didn't fancy arguing any further. "Fine, then." I'll probably regret it.

"May we leave now?" Silver huffed impatiently.

"If you like. We meet at eight at the Senate. Silver - fetch Red before that."

"He's superstitious, not one to be convinced easily."

"I have faith in you to convince him sufficiently."

"If I - "

"Do it."

"Fine." Silver turned his head to glance outside. Rain pounded down as thunder rumbled. "Another unpleasant night, I see."

* * *

><p>AN: The Upper House is like the House of Lords in the British Parliament. In this case, only for nobility

BTW I realize this deviates from the play somewhat...am still stuck in the second act and this is likely to take a long long time...


	6. A Vision Fair

Much thanks to Note of 10th Generation for your support, I will try to keep it up as much as I can!

* * *

><p>Lightning flashed across the sky in short, sharp shocks, lighting up the curtain of rain cascading over the land. It also lit up the face of a young politician, facing the courtyard, watching as water stabbed at the marble arches, and the runoff slither down the stone steps. Such a night - such an inauspicious night. Thunder, storms, whipping winds - Red pulled the robe more tightly around his shoulders. Somehow, he felt unnerved. For all his power and his courage - rashness, some might say - he was nervous. Very nervous. Yellow had been tossing and turning all night, crying out in her sleep, shrieking gibberish that had sent shivers down her husband's spine. And then there was his dream...<p>

The rain gradually dissipated, the rivers running down the steps tapered into thin trickles, and while clouds still hung thick in the sky, they were steeped in the faint blue of a new dawn, heralding the beginning of the new day. Red watched this intently, his fears slowly easing. Hopefully this would be an auspicious day. There was a nagging feeling that something still wasn't right...he couldn't place it, but it was there...All the same, it shouldn't stop him from going to the Senate. They needed him to be there. And of course, the taste of power was fairly intoxicating.

He turned and strode back to his room, only to find his wife waiting for him at the doorway.

"Red," she whispered.

"What is it?"

"You're not planning to go to the Senate today, are you?"

Red felt a slight prick of irritation. Women should never be allowed to become involved in politics. "Of course I am. I'm their king."

Yellow's bottom lip trembled. "Please, don't."

"Why ever not?"

"Please, don't. For me."

"Can't you even give a sensible reason?"

"Because - because it's not safe."

"Woman, nothing's entirely safe." Red tried hard not to raise his voice.

"But - Red - please - I had such awful dreams. A lioness giving birth in the streets - stars falling from the skies - the people washing their hands in a fountain of blood. Your blood."

Red bit his lip. The uneasiness was beginning to well up again -

"What do you think it means?" Yellow was gazing anxiously at him. "I don't know, but it just feels - wrong. It scares me, Red. Please don't go."

Her husband simply looked at her, motionless.

"Please," Yellow went on, pleading. "Even if not for your sake, do it for mine. Please."

Red closed his eyes briefly and heaved a sigh.

"Alright."

"Thank you," the young woman whispered.

* * *

><p>"A visitor," one of the servants announced.<p>

"What the - who is it? At this early hour?" Red grumbled.

"He introduced himself as Silver."

"Oh. Him."

"He says he is here to escort you to the Senate."

"What on earth for?"

"I'm sorry, sir. He didn't say why."

"Tell him I'm not coming."

The visitor in question's response was a hiss of frustration. This was getting more complicated than trying to understanding the insides of Lance's brain. If they should fail...

"Can I at least see his Majesty in person?" Silver growled through clenched teeth.

He got his wish, albeit a full twenty minutes later. _Must be dressing or something_, Silver speculated. It did nothing to improve his mood or his impression of his sovereign.

"Sir," he said, bowing low, when Red had finally come out to meet him. "I hear of your wish to abstain from the Senate today."

"Yes. Tell them I cannot come."

"Sir, well, if anything, please let me know the reason. Or else I shall be mocked when I tell them." It was a gamble to play, but Silver decided he would need to play it nonetheless.

Red hesitated. He didn't trust Silver fully, but there was no reason to deny hime knowledge. Besides, he was Blue's adopted brother, and had been fairly close to Lance till recently..."My wife wishes me not to go. She saw a vision of the people bathing their hands in a fountain of my blood, and believes it a sign of evil."

Silver's mind turned quickly. "But sir, that is a most fortunate dream. It signifies that from you the people shall receive reviving blood, and that all shall benefit from your grace." Noticing a shift in Red's expression, he went on, "The Senate have decided to give a crown to you, sir, but they may change their minds if you do not come...besides it might seem - out of place, let's say - if we break it up merely because of your wife's dreams. Surely sir, you are not afraid of what a woman dreams?"

That did the trick. Red shook his head. "Of course not."

"Red - please - " Yellow whispered, lingering at the doorway.

"Don't be a fool," he replied sharply, cutting her of. "I shall go. And that's final."

Not for the first time, Silver wondered if Red knew - might ever know - how close to death he was. Like a lamb before the slaughter.

The first part was down. All was left was the actual action.

* * *

><p>AN: Slow-moving, I know. Sorry. It'll probably be a month or so before I get back


	7. Unshaken of Motion

Ah, back finally! Thank you for staying with me. It's a hard slog trying to get all this out

BTW not in any accordance with the play, I've toned down a significant amount of violence in this scene, partly because of having my mind melted by massive amounts of work and partly because a disturbing chapter or two is coming up...

* * *

><p>"Keep your eyes peeled," Wallace instructed. "Silver and Red should be coming soon."<p>

Winona frowned, standing on the marble steps leading to the Senate, gathering her robes tightly around her in nervousness. "What about Lance? Mightn't he turn up anytime soon?"

"He shouldn't be," Shadow replied. "He should be - well, occupied."

"He has to be," Winona muttered. "If he isn't - "

"We agreed that we should not harm him," Steven reminded mildly.

"I know," came the terse reply. "I just hope - "

"You don't think there'd be a leak, do you?" Diamond asked worriedly.

"Of course there isn't," Winona snapped.

"Are you sure?" The plump young senator's brow creased into a frown.

The lavender-haired woman rounded on him. "Diamond, I swear if you just - if you - "

"If there's a leak, there's only direction from which it would come. From the inside," Wallace said softly, with a glance at Shadow.

Shadow narrowed her eyes. _Think what you like. _

"Finally," Emerald said, dissuading the tense air. "There they are."

Silver was accompanying his sovereign, and was trying to keep as much of a cheerful face as possible, which was no easy task considering his gloomy nature and his desire to murder the man at his side. Red seemed oblivious to all things, decked out in splendid regalia, and seated proudly upon his steed.

The little group dropped onto their knees, the proper manner to be shown to one's leader. Red smiled and dismounted. "Arise."

"Thank you," was the collective murmur. _How little can anyone no one know of their impending doom?_ Winona thought.

They led Red past the marble arches into the hall, where politician upon politician was milling around, chatting, discussing. Even knowing full well that it had been orchestrated, Wallace was impressed by Winona's power of calling assembly. Usually, no politician in the right mind would be here so early in the morning - but of course, they had to give the king the impression of an important event in motion. There _was_ an important event in motion, naturally, but not the one the said king had in mind.

The inner chambers of the Senate were deserted but for one politician. Silver swiftly intercepted the grinning Gold.

"What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here? So early in the morning and with the king himself! As if I don't know - "

"What do you mean - " Silver tried desperately to stay calm. _Oh God, please no._ _How could he know? How could he? Please - _

"Come on! Knock it off! It's not like I know nothing about that petition that's been circling around for days," Gold interrupted cheerfully.

_What petition? _Silver thought, but was too relieved to say anything. He simply nodded mutely and peeled off to join the rest.

"What was that about?"

"He thinks we're here about some sort of petition," Silver told Wallace.

"Good. The one we proposed for the return of Pearl."

"And when since did - "

"Emerald, get Gold out of here," Shadow instructed. "He could make things messy."

The blonde complied. Silver watched the disappearing figure of his good friend with a mixture of relief and apprehension. Very easily, he thought, everything they'd planned could come to pieces. At the same time, he was glad Gold hadn't really known anything about it. He wasn't sure he could bring himself to murder him if the need arose.

Wallace tilted his chin towards Red. "Mark him."

Carefully, the conspirators fanned out in a ragged semi-circle, watching as their ruler took his place in the throne - the centre of authority and which face the double doors - at the back of the inner chamber. Had someone had an aerial view of the situation, they would have immediately thought of hungry lions closing in on prey.

Diamond was the first to throw himself at the feet of his king, as they'd agreed on earlier. "Sir, your majesty, oh wonderful sir," he babbled, "I can only come before you to humbly beg - the release of my good brother Pearl."

Red frowned. "He was exiled for a good reason. I am not inclined to change my mind over that."

The others merely bowed deeply, with Wallace even dropping to his knees, saying, "Your majesty, I would fall as far as I could, to ask for a pardon for the young gentleman."

Winona kneeled as well. "Please, your majesty, your merciful highness."

"Indeed, I would be moved by this, if I were you. But I was certain when I made that decision. I am not to be shaken," was the reply.

_Brave words - if only you knew!_ Wallace lifted his eyes slightly to note that Shadow had slid silently next to the throne, partially in Red's blind spot, with one hand slipping under her cloak. She was watching the king intently, rather like a leopard waiting for the opportune moment to spring.

The rest of the Senators had got down on their knees, pleading with Red, who was continuing to refuse. He hadn't noticed Shadow, waiting patiently.

Wallace gave her the most imperceptible of nods.

And with the metallic glint of a dagger, the leopard sprang.


	8. Levying Powers

Note of the 10th Generation - well, yes unfortunately Red needs to be sacrificed. Once more, thanks for reviewing - I'll try to get this done in two or three more chapters :)

* * *

><p>Lance swept away the piles of paperwork, picking up his cloak and sweeping out of the door. <em>Finish the damn thing later.<em> He was still suspicious of Shadow's slipping in this morning, offloading this lot of 'urgent' stuff, then disappearing. What was she was up to?

Mounting his horse, he briskly trotted his way through the cobblestone streets, heading towards Red's residence. The morning sun shone brightly in the sky, shedding warm rays of a city beginning to wake up.

"Where is the king?" the redhead questioned a servant at the gate.

The guard raised his head in surprise. "'E's gone, sir. Left earlier on wi' another gentleman."

Lance started in surprise. "Who?"

"Another redhead like you, sir. What's-his-name - Silver, was it?"

"Silver? What the - " Lance turned his horse around sharply, speeding in the direction of the Senate. Silver had fetched Red? Why? What for? What was Silver up to? What were they planning? There was that uneasy creeping feeling seeping into him that he wanted to ignore...

Despite it still being relatively early in the morning, and it being an ordinary morning when nothing important was going on, the outer chambers of the Senate were bustling. Lance hurriedly dismounted and swept past these politicians - most of them fat beleaguered old fools or young upstarts - making a beeline for the inner chamber. The doors had been shut tightly. Locked? No, thank God.

He threw them open as someone on the inside yelled, "Liberty! Democracy! The tyrant is gone!"

The sight that greeted his eyes was one he would never forget.

Surrounded by senators - mild, harmless creatures they had seemed, only a day ago - the white marble of the Senate floor glistened wet and red.

Blood. Lots of blood.

And in the middle of it lay Red.

Dead.

A lesser person might have fallen to their knees in silent shock. A lesser person might have backed away, horrified, and called for help. A lesser person might have rushed over to take a look at their fallen sovereign, gently picking him up and despairing.

Lance did none of these. Instead, he calmly lifted his eyes to look at the perpetrators. "Greetings, ladies and gentlemen."

His impassive tone chilled the veins of some of those under his gaze. Winona turned away slightly, wondering how someone could act so unfeeling. Steven stepped forward and bowed deeply, saying, "Lance, please do not misunderstand our motives. This is not for personal gain; rather, for the people. For the people's sake, for democracy, we could not allow a dictator or tyrant to rule."

"I see." Lance's sharp amber eyes gave nothing away. No anger, no sorrow, nothing human.

The room lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. Beyond that, in the outer chamber, was chaos, screaming, shouting, running, calling for help, yelling, panicking and terrified squealing, the typical behaviour of frightened politicians. Gold, who had been preoccupied with talking to Emerald, took one look of the bloodied corpse and ran. All the good men and women - all those who had sworn absolute loyalty, only a few days ago, to their king - emptied the Senate.

Stiffly, Lance turned around and said, "Go. Please."

* * *

><p>"You let them go?" Cynthia exclaimed, pacing furiously. "How could you let them go? They should have been arrested, tried and executed! They <em>should <em>have been!"

Lance narrowed his eyes. _Little upstart_. He did not enjoy being reminded of the day's events, especially not during the evening, when the shock and headache were finally setting in. "It's not that easy. First, they had all means of committing bloody murder on a number of people. Could I have just physically hauled over ten people into court?"

"You could have called for the army. It's treason, they would definitely have caught the murderers."

"As if I could have! It was utter chaos," the redhead snorted. "Useless lot, those politicians. Besides, the killers aren't going anywhere."

"You don't think they'll flee - " the third person in the room began.

"Don't be daft, Green. In any and all possibility, they'll try to seize power. Which means they'll stay where they are," Cynthia responded. The youngest of the trio sat down heavily in a nearby chair, running her fingers through her tousled blonde tresses. "At least we know who they are, and we've got them dead cold for treason and murder."

"We'll have to act swiftly," Lance murmured. "If only we knew for sure what they were planning. You do realise the crowds are furious - a good thing for us, mind you - so furious that they nearly murdered some innocent sod who happened to have the same name as one of the conspirators."

"At least that'll ensure they never get to rule," Cynthia said.

Lance nodded. "And we'll have to get our hands on Red's will. Somehow. Green, can you please go to his palace to fetch it?"

The brunette hesitated for a moment, then bowed and left. Cynthia watched him leave with a sly smile. "Don't pretend," she said, as soon as Green had exited. "You got rid of him deliberately."

"Maybe I did," the redhead replied noncommittally.

The blonde shook her head in response. "Ambitious, as always. Perhaps he's not fit to share power, from your perspective. But he's a tried and capable soldier."

"So is my horse."

Cynthia merely smiled. There was something - some sort of quality - about her that Lance did not like and did not trust. A kind of hunger, a kind of raw ambition. _Power-hungry girl._ He'd have to deal with her later on. For now, they needed to rely on one another to achieve their ultimate goal.

Lance rose from his seat. "Send a message to all generals to be prepared. We'll nail them as soon as dawn comes. If you want to find me later, I will be in my chambers."

Cynthia revealed another of her unpleasant sardonic smiles. "Efficient as ever, aren't you? With you handling this, I would have committed suicide if I were them."


	9. Not for Justice

Soon after he had returned to his quarters, a servant knocked on the door, "A visitor, sir."

"Who is it?"

A slim, cloaked figure poked her head around the door. "Lance."

"What do you want?" The redhead eyed her carefully. She had gall, this one, to come and expect him to listen to her after - after all she had done. Still, it would be interesting to hear what she had to say - and make sure she got what she deserved for it.

"I think you can make a good guess," Shadow replied, lips curving into a sardonic smile.

"How many more people are you going to betray?" he growled. All of a sudden, he realised how very hard it was to keep his disgust under control. What sort of person - no, _rat_ was the appropriate word - would sell out their fellow colleagues again and again? And then crawl back to any fool who would accept her? He knew very while how he made use of this distinguishing characteristic time and again - in fact, if it hadn't been for her, he was sure he would not be standing here as one of the most powerful men of today. Now, however, her usefulness had expired, and all that remained was an irritating, dangerous residue. A residue that should be eradicated.

She did not seem to have noticed the shift in his attitude. "Most of them'll be heading to the temple - Emerald, Silver and Brawly are the ones I believe you would be interested in. Winona, Wallace and Diamond plan to get the Senate on their side. As for the generals under Brawly, Falkner and Morty, they will be attempting to take the part of the army they control from the outskirts to - well, 'ensure' that generals, like say, Roxanne or Flannery won't spoil their plans. You do know that they all hope for a quick transition of power - not that they're going to get one, of course."

"Fools," Lance muttered. Not just because of his opponent's over-idealism and bravery - or foolhardiness - in the face of imminent defeat, but also because their stupidity in trusting Shadow. One could do a deal with her, fool around perhaps, but never, ever place complete trust in her. Even him - she could betray _him_, out of all people, _him_ - what would she stop at?

Her voice now purred, "There, I don't believe this idiotic rebellion can't be crushed, can it?"

Thinking back, Lance was glad he had made his move then. He had underestimated her again, underestimated her keen sense of perception, underestimated how thoroughly she could see through him. He had not picked up the very faint tremble in her voice then, nor seen her hand resting on the door knob. A minute slower and she would have escaped.

It was just fortunate for him and unfortunate for her that he had not been a second slower.

He seized her by the wrists, twisting her around and slamming her face down on the floor. It came so abruptly that all she could summon was a strangled, shocked half-cry, somewhere between a shriek and a gasp. She barely struggled.

Then, still twisting her arms behind her, Lance hauled Shadow across the room, pushing her over the basin of water on the table. Her hair hung down, sweeping the surface of the water.

"Look at you!" Lance hissed at her, shaking her fiercely, shoving her head downwards so that her chin nearly went underwater. Every single jolt of anger was now directed her - the anger that had built up ever since seeing - seeing Red, bleeding to death - and had nowhere else to go but into his heart. "Look at you! Just look!"

Shadow stared at her own reflection in numb shock. Some pallid, wide-eyed person stared back, eyes rimmed with enormous dark circles, lips dry, premature wrinkles evident, her hair straggling raggedly down. No - never - nothing, nothing like her twenty-five years. But the worst were the eyes. Eyes, hollow and dull, as if they were already overspent, yet at the corners there was the creeping insanity, seeping out slowly, everything she had been trying to hide, everything the years of working and spying had built up...

Lance continued shaking her roughly, the way a terrier might a shake a mangy rat. "Look at you," he hissed beside her ear. "Look what kind of woman you are. Despicable beyond words. A traitor. Sneak. Beast. Do you think anyone will trust you now? Do you think I would welcome you back with open arms when you came grovelling? _Do you_?"

Shadow swallow hard, eyes still transfixed. "If there's anything you want - "

"Only your corpse," the redhead snarled. "And I'm sure your mother would, too."

At the word the dark girl's entire body shuddered. She jerked her head up, struggling, crying, "She - it wasn't my fault!"

"Not yours? Who was the one who plotted her demise? Who was the one who destroyed the brilliant career of a brilliant politician at its brilliant peak?"

"It - it was you! All of it! Your idea - I never - never - " she gasped, writhing.

Lance sneered, "Oh, really? Who came to me with the details of her mother's every move, all the intimate snippets of her private life, any little scrap and piece that could be mangled and twisted and used against her? Who shamelessly testified against her own flesh and blood, her own surviving relative, and watched her be tried for treason and suffer a traitor's death, without an ounce of emotion? Who? Tell, me who!" With the last word, he yanked her backwards and flung her at the wall, watching her bounce off and slump at the foot of the wall.

"Come on, tell me!"

She opened her eyes reluctantly, her gaze unfocused. "It was what you wanted..." she murmured weakly.

"It was what everyone wanted. Except you. Her own daughter. You shouldn't have. You wanted - I don't what you wanted. What did you ever want?" He studied her closely.

She coughed. Closed her eyes again.

Very softly, "You."

Lance laughed. "I don't think so. You betrayed me without a second thought. You wanted, I think, the satisfaction of being wanted, being mother barely gave you that - she was too preoccupied with her own career. And when you mother completely ran out of her usefulness on that area she became unwanted. And then - I don't know, when did _my _usefulness run out?"

Shadow did not answer. The faint rise and fall of her bruised flank was the only indicator she was still alive.

"Of course," Lance mused out loud. "Red. Because of Red."

"Fool," she gasped, imperceptibly.

"Politics is a game you wouldn't understand," he hissed.

She opened an eye to gaze at his face. "Politics is not what I'm interested in. But tell me why."

"Why what?"

"Why Red?"

"That's a matter of power and politics."

She released a hollow laugh. "Not why you supported him," she spoke through bloodied lips. "Why you loved him."

The words surged through the redhead like a jolt from an electric chair. He grabbed her and slammed her against the wall. She barely reacted, though a small rivulet of blood began trickling from the corner of her mouth.

"That," he spat, "is none of your concern."

"Ha," she muttered feebly. "You're fool, like me. We're both fools. And I suppose he never noticed?"

Lance, in rage and frustration, flung her into a corner. She merely began giggling insanely.

"Do you never feel any sort of remorse for what you do?"

In the midst of chuckles, Shadow said, "No. No, I don't. Not anymore." The last shred of sanity was gone from eyes. "And I certainly don't regret killing Red. I don't. I don't, not at all."

"You're pathetic."

"Me? Me! Ha! Look at you. Think yourself powerful and all-mighty, don't you?" The light in Shadow's eyes was taunting, mocking, jeering, with a kind of mad indomitable quality that one could never push away. "And yet you can't even tell that silly boy you love him! No, I don't regret any of it, I don't regret pushing my knife into him, I don't regret enjoying the feeling of how his blood spurted and came out everywhere, I don't - "

"Silence!"

The bloodied woman only seemed faintly amused. "Yes, yes, I enjoyed it thoroughly. Watching him suffer. Bleeding to death. And watching you suffer. Every day, you suffer - "

"Guards! Take her away!" Lance ordered, flinging open the door. "Make sure she doesn't get away."

Shadow was still giggling madly as she was dragged off, leaving a trail of blood and ripped black cloth behind her. "You're suffering, aren't you? You don't even know yourself, how much you suffer. You're suffering, and you will suffer, as long as you live - "

Lance slammed his door shut as soon as the girl was out of his room. He sat down heavily in his chair and held his face in his hands. _Damn her. Damn her!_ How could she know...how could she...

Oh, they were going to suffer. They were going to suffer.


	10. Hour is Come

**Note of 10th Generation** - well, I'm very glad you enjoyed it, and many, many thanks for reviewing each chapter throughout this time! :)

* * *

><p>Winona paced in the open square before the Senate chambers. In the early morning it was buzzing with activity, filled with politicians and even commoners. What which would normally would have been considered a shocking thing - having the common Tom, Dick and Harry occupying the space where only senators went and even mixing and - what was more - conversing with those senators - seemed almost normal now. All because of Red's death.<p>

For once, Winona regretted the illusion of widespread support they had constructed for Steven's benefit. While aware that they had received much less support then they had claimed to have, it was painful to realise how little and how fragile the tiny support was. It appeared as if the whole city had turned against them. Oh, how could it happen? How?

She kept her head down to avoid unwanted stares, and worse, unwanted recognition. Her face was not one unknown; if they latched onto the fact she was one of the assassins...she veered sharply away from a senator who glanced a little too long at her. She could not forget the incident of the certain unfortunate poet, mistaken for a conspirator and beaten to death by the crowds. They could do anything.

Fool, fool, ten times a fool! How could anyone think that it would be possible to convince the Senate? And at this stage of terrifying tension! To crown it all, the brilliant person who had conceived this brilliant idea wasn't even coming. 'Coming afterwards' was _his _explanation. Yet Wallace took that. Well, _of course _Wallace would accept that.

Dwelling on Steven's and Wallace's relationship did nothing to improve Winona's mood. If they weren't here -

A tug on the edge of her cape made her turn around. "Ah, Diamond. And is - is our wonderful planner with you?"

The plump young politician led Winona through the crowds and to a secluded spot out of the sight of most people. Wallace was waiting there for them.

"About time, isn't it?" Winona remarked sarcastically.

"This is no time for arguments. Hopefully, we will be able to convince - "

"Like this?"

"Do you have another plan?"

Winona crossed her arms. "I don't know, perhaps running away to another country isn't impossible?"

"That would defeat the purpose of everything we've been doing."

"Oh, really?" Winona rounded on her former lover. "What is the real purpose? Why, genuinely, why? For power? _Only_ power? Or something - I don't know - undefined?"

He turned away irritably. "Now is not the time. We need to make the best of whatever unfortunate circumstances we are in."

"Which is why - "

"Not another word, please," he went on, ignoring her incredulity. "We have the Senate to deal with.

* * *

><p>"All ready?"<p>

"Certainly," Cynthia replied. Lance noted that she had failed to disguise her faint annoyance from having to take orders. _Well, you'll take them, like it or not, until you get to my position, girl._ He still couldn't see the sense in Red's promoting the young upstart anyway. Never mind bright and upcoming, she was an undisguisedly ambitious pain in the neck.

"Good. Let's go then."

"Are you bringing that - that thing with you?" Cynthia frowned, wrinkling her nose.

"Of course. She may still have a bit of value," the redhead replied, hauling the bloodied Shadow onto his horse, placing her across the animal's hindquarters, on the edge of the saddle.

The young blonde politician next to him scowled but said nothing. Together, with their entourage of several soldiers, headed to the Temple of Arceus.

"D'you think she was telling the truth?" Cynthia muttered as they rode on.

Lance gave her a sideways glance. "I am confident that I could tell when our little informant was lying or not."

Cynthia replied, "You would, wouldn't you?"

The senior senator ignored the jibe and continued, "Besides, it is likely, considering their psychology. No doubt one of them - Silver, most likely - would try to stir up something with a superstitious remark or a similar tale. The temple is the perfect place to do just that."

His companion acknowledged this with a reluctant nod.

"You will see," he promised, through gritted teeth.

Winona was painfully aware of the hate-filled stares coming from all directions. Although the outer chamber of the Senate was packed, the occupants somehow managed to part to make a clear pathway for the three of them, leading straight to the inner chambers.

_Suspicious. So damn suspicious. _

Winona guessed that Wallace, too, had suspected this. He paused before the imposing double doors, hesitant. The spectators' gazes burned into their backs. _Like lions waiting for the prey._

Then Wallace shrugged, resolving himself, and entered. Winona and Diamond followed rapidly.

One hundred archers, assembled in every possible corner of the room, drew their bowstrings back.

* * *

><p>"Anyone seen Shadow?"<p>

"No."

Silver shifted his feet in frustration. ""Why the hell - oh, forget that. Just go." His irritation only mounted as he realised how very late they were. Anyone could have made it into the Temple before them - and foolish caution had prevented him from scouting ahead. No, he didn't want to risk anything...and perhaps now he had risked their safety most of all.

"Wait - " he called, but Emerald and Brawly had already stepped past the marble arches. Sighing, he followed.

A mistake he would never forget.

"Lance," the hiss escaped his teeth. Assembled before the altar, were at least twenty soldiers, all armed to the teeth, a couple of unimportant senators from Red's camp, Cynthia - looking peeved as ever - a very bloodied figure kneeling beside her, and Lance himself.

"Welcome."

"What do you want?" Silver muttered.

"I think you know very well," Lance replied with a sardonic smile.

"You - " A sudden noise behind him made him turn his head sharply. Another troop of elite soldiers had assembled at the entrance, and were slowly closing in on a semi-circle, essentially blocking all possibilities of an escape.

"A word of advice," Silver's former superior continued, "when you want to do something, please make sure you _are_ capable of following through with it."

"What is it that you - "

"Another thing," Lance went on, ignoring Silver's protest, "you should try to choose fellow conspirators that you can actually trust."

A chill snaked down Silver's spine. Had they been betrayed? Was that why..."What do you mean?"

"I mean - " Lance leaned down and dragged the bowed dark figure kneeling at his feet upwards. "Recognise her?"

Emerald gave a little cry of shock. "Shadow! What have you done to her?"

"I think she know very well, don't you, eh?" Lance said, giving the girl a harsh shake. "Don't you?"

Her only response was a dry, painful cough.

"Say what you like," Silver said, trying to keep his shaking voice calm. "You don't need to prove it."

Instead of becoming angered, Lance merely laughed. "Believe what you like, then. But she'll testify to that, won't she?"

Shadow painfully raised her head, averting her eyes from the young men before her. In particular Silver.

"And," Silver went on, as clearly as he could manage, with his mouth and throat rapidly drying up, "I do believe that even if this is a - an arrest, we should have access to a court and a fair trial, for the sake of - "

"Traitors," Lance cut in, slowly and deliberate, "do not need a trial. They are to be eradicated by anyone and everyone."

Silver swallowed. The soldiers drew their swords.

* * *

><p>Steven dismounted his horse as rapidly as he could, gripped by a terrible sense of foreboding. Why the hell had he proposed coming around later? Even he himself could hardly recollect his reasons.<p>

Anyhow, his uneasiness grew with every step he took, swift but paced to a point that it was not obvious to the crowd around him that he was in a hurry. He fairly leapt up the steps and strode into the Senate, and was immediately struck by the sight of several archers pouring out of the inner chambers, in a file of two, rapid and in usual military order.

He broke into a run.

Ducking into the room as soon as the last archer had exited, he stopped dead at the sight that greeted his eyes.

The centre of the chamber were three figures, completely porcupined with at least fifty arrows each. He dashed over and knelt beside one of them.

"Wallace."

Graceful, beautiful, dead - smooth face twisted in surprise, foreboding, and something a little bit more that made one want to cry out in pity. Shock, perhaps, in realising that everything, absolutely everything had come undone.

Steven knelt numbly, gently stroking the deceased's face. No tears, no noise, no thoughts.

Then, carefully, with his limbs moving as if of their own accord, he plucked out one of the arrows, turning around such that the sharp head faced himself. He aimed for his own heart.

* * *

><p>"Hurry!" Lance ordered. "Get another lot of soldiers to clean up the mess."<p>

Cynthia had already mounted her horse, which was pacing impatiently outside the Temple. "Come on."

"I am," he replied, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice.

"Are you going to take her along?"

"Yes."

"Why on earth - "

"Don't argue," Lance snapped, yanking Shadow onto the back of his horse. "Just go."

As they rounded the corner sharply, however, somehow, out of her own will, or merely as a result of an accident, the girl tumbled off the horse, straight onto the cobblestones.

"What the - "

She was dead, he realised immediately, with the blood quickly pooling around her head. "Damn the bastard," he swore.

"Leave it," Cynthia advised. "Not worth waiting."

He complied, livid. So she had taken the easy way out. Oh, the irony. If only she could have watched the demise of those she had betrayed. Yet the hand of Providence had allowed her escape.

They entered the inner chambers of the Senate to see four corpses.

"Damn him," Cythia cried.

"He's escaped too," Lance murmured, glancing at the still-bleeding body of Steven.

So that was it. An assassination ending in blood, death, chaos, and not even with the satisfaction of having done so. For some reason, Lance did not feel particularly pleased, even at seeing his greatest enemies dead. It was almost like watching the demise of oneself. And in the end, it did not even feel like Red had been avenged properly. And nothing could ever bring him back.

_If only one could escape..._

"Get someone to clear this lot away," he said coldly, more coldly than he thought he could be.

* * *

><p>Finally! Seven-and-a-half months later.<br>List of dead people: Flint, Volkner, Red, Silver, Emerald, Brawly, Wallace, Winona, Diamond, Steven, Shadow (in that order)

Any ideas on what I should write next?


End file.
